Cinna's Story
by W cubed
Summary: A young tribute is chosen from the crowd of District 12. The boy, setting off on the train, falls deathly ill. What happens when the Hunger Games must go on without him? Will the Capitol send him home? Or will they learn to accept him? Can he ever find a home? Read to learn the story of, unlucky, 14-year-old Cinna.
1. Chapter 1

Cinna POV

I groan, rolling over in my bed. It's reaping day. I sit up, waking my softly snoring brothers. The four of us sleep in the same bed. My sisters and niece sleep in their bed across the room. My dad sleeps on our ratty old couch. Mama sleeps with Grandma on the third bed. Dad works in the mines for what little that can provide for us. My older brother and I put our names in the bowl extra for tesserae. "Ryder, Birch, EJ. C'mon. It's the big day."

Mama pulls out the fancy bread that we have to save up all year for. We each get a small piece. That piece of bread is what truly pulls us through. It's so good. The warm aroma of fresh bread covered in slick butter shows us how it could be one day. Dad has overheard rumors about District 13 having not actually been destroyed. I hope that they will save us someday if that's true. We always watch out for broadcasts from the capitol about District 13. We watch for that wing in the corner. Our only hope.

"Lacy, Sae, Maple. You're dresses are over there. Boys over there. Get dressed. Don't wanna be late." Mama swoops around us, nit-picking, and pushing back her swooping wisps of hair, tucking them under her cap. Grandma brushes out Maple's hair. Sae is trying to convince a scared and crying Lacy that Ryder and I won't be reaped. Sae is 30. She had just gotten married when her husband died. Lacy is their daughter. Sae makes soup with anything she can and sells it at the Hob. The Hob is like a black market of sorts. We try not to go there, but it does bring in some money.

We walk down to the square for the reaping. Shutters are drawn, houses are dark, and stores are closed. The crowd is already separating out by age. I kiss my mother and grandmother good bye and join my peers. I can feel the tension buzzing through the crowd. I wander through the crowd searching for my best friend Cole. "Hey." I say, spotting him. "Hey. Here's to neither of us being reaped. Yeah?" He responds with that wild grin he saves inly for when he's really nervous.

Cole has been my best friend for so long. We met in kindergarten and have been close ever since. I was always taunted by the others because I'm so small. Nobody in District 12 is particularly big, but most have some muscles. I sure don't. Cole is pretty big so he has always stood up for me. We stand with our age group laughing at the Capital accent we knew we were about to hear.

"Hello everybody!" The overly happy Capital lady shouted, shuffling across the stage in her huge heels. The movie begins while we stand around emotionless. The Capital woman gasps and cries in all the right places. "Okay everybody, let's get the reaping started! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She giggles strutting over to the bowls. "Ladies first! Willow Donner!" I spot a girl who looks about 16 paling as she began the walk to the stage. I pity her, but now it's my turn to worry. "And boys." She calls out in her silly voice. "Cinna Markson."

The voice no longer sounds silly. It sounds evil and ominous, bouncing around in my head in that voice. I am terrified. I stand in shock, revived by a call, "Cinna dear, where are you?" the woman calls. I deflate and take the first step. Hands shaking, palms sweating, I continue up the stairs to the stage. "District 12, you're tributes!" She calls. My district responds with the normal silence and somehow it is encouraging. It gives me some hope that maybe, one day, we might rebel and leave Panem.

I am rushed into the mayor's house and into a small room so that I can say goodbye. Cole walks in. "What do I do?" I ask, panicked. I don't know what I want him to tell me, but he's always been like my big brother, protecting me. "You'll be fine. Just be charming and get as many sponsors as possible. I'll try to get a group together and send something." I grin at him. "I'll miss you." I say as he pulls me into a hug. "Miss you too bud." He says as the guards tell him to go.

My family walks in next. "Mama, Papa!" I shout as they envelop me in a huge hug. "I love you so much." Maple comes running over, softly sniffling and I pull her close. "Ryder, please take care of them." I say trusting my big brother to take over my part of the work. "I love you!" the twins shout. "Love you too EJ, Birch." Sae tackles me into a big hug. "Keep making that soup. I hope business keeps up." She just grins back sadly. I kneel down and Lacy runs into my arms, sobbing openly. We have a big group hug and the guards come and usher them away. I shout my goodbyes and I love yous for the last time. I know that I will ever see them again. Never come home. The realization hits me and I break down sobbing.

I am led onto the train and into the dining car. I see Willow, the female tribute, and Haymitch, my mentor. Dinner is served the aroma strong and rich. I'm suddenly not hungry so I rush out of cabin. I walk to my room. I realize now that I don't know where my room is. I wander until I give up. Overcome by exhaustion I just curl up on the ground. I slowly drift off thinking about the day.


	2. Chapter 2

I grunt as I feel myself being shaken. "Cinna come on." Willow whispers. I blink and rub the sleep from my eyes. "Hey Willow." I start to get up. She smiles down at me and extends a hand. I grab it and grin back. "Willow, do you have any siblings?" I ask this girl. "Yeah, a brother your . (Pine- len) He's real shy, but has to stay home with mom. He can't walk. He was born without legs. Maysilee is my sister, she was in the 50th Quarter Quell with Haymitch." She responds, before asking, "What about you?" I quickly tell her about my brothers and sisters, and of course niece.

I hope that Willow wins. I know that there is no chance of me winning, but this girl could. She has the strength to come back. I want to come home, but I just don't think that I could kill. Without her brother will be taken away, her mother won't make it. I admire her and really want her to win.

She walks me to my cabin and I close my door, lost in my own thoughts. I grab my pajamas off of the bed and go into the bathroom. I've never seen anything so strange my entire life. The tiles, only found in the mayor's house, gleamed and a large mirror hung over the sink. Back home, mirrors are a luxury. Most people,if they even have one, only have a small (probably cracked) hand mirror. There is an enclosed area that sprayed water of whatever temperature water one could desire. There are scents and bubbles all around. I dry myself off with the fluffiest towel that I have ever seen. I slip on the silky pajamas, and use the towel to rub off the mist covered mirror. The soft aroma of bubbles, fill my senses as I look at myself.

I am small. My arms, muscleless. I look scrawny and starved.I am most definitely not victor material. The careers will crush me. Badly. I feel a tremor run up my spine, leaving behind a tingling sensation. I know that Ryder will keep my family afloat, but he's only one person. I realize, that the best thing for me to do is to give Willow her best chance. If she wins then my family will still reap the benefits of having a victor, even they don't get to live in Victor's Village, at least it's a start.

I leave the bathroom, but I am forced to sit on the floor as a wave of dizziness overwhelms me. The world spins about me, only to come to a rapid hault. I get up, swaying slightly, deciding that perhaps I do need to eat. I pick a light soup and eat slowly. My eyes droop and I finally let myself sink into the soft and fluffy bed.

I open my eyes to the noise of a thousand and one clanging symbols. Ok, not literally, but sometimes that Capitol accent sounds like it, "Up, up, up! Time to get up. Big day! Big day!" I cringe at the enthusiasm. I fall back on my bed and allow the train to lull me into near-sleep. "Cinna dearest. I said to get up. We must follow a schedule, she bursts through the door. I mutter in a disgruntled fashion,before getting up. A bout of nausea quickly pulls me to the bathroom.

I brush off the sudden illness and make my way to the dining car. Haymitch gives us some, whole big speech, but I'm too busy not being sick to hear him. "Cinna. Cinna. Did you hear anything I just said. Cinna are you alright?" He pulls me to reality only to have dizziness thrust upon me. I lean back in my chair as my vision tunnels. I can feel myself shaking my head no in a subconscious response.

I come back to my senses quickly, having never fully lost consciousness. "Cinna I think you should go rest, you're burning up." Willow says. I nod and get up slowly. I lean heavily against the wall with Willow supporting me. She gets me back to my room, helping me into bed. She offers to help me change back to my pajamas, but I just want to sleep. I drift off still able to hear her softly singing a song and rubbing my hand. I don't recognize the song, but it's beautiful. I bet she sings it at home all the time.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you

Here is a place where I love you

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you

# # # # # # # # ## # # ## ## # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ##

Thanks for reading. Please Review! Reviews make me write much faster.

Yours,

W3


	3. Chapter 3

"Cinna. Wake up. C'mon. We're here." I moan as I attempt to lift myself off the bed. My arms shake with the effort, but I manage. "I got it." I rasp as Willow offers to help. We make our way to the window and wave at all the people. As we exit the train I try desperately to keep a straight face. Don't let them see. You're fine. You're fine. Don't let them see. Don't be weak. This mantra runs through my head. I stand straighter and try not to speak to much for fear my voice sounds raspier than I want.

"Welcome to the Penthouse suite!" the capital woman announces. "They assign districts in order, so we always get the tippy-top." I sit down, or actually flop and curl up in a ball, on the couch. I long to be back home, where I belong. Where my mother always knows what to do. Where I'm happy, even when I'm miserable. Where someone is always there to make you laugh.

I feel a single tear slip from under my eye and I curl in on myself even tighter. Haymitch drops down on the couch and I let out a short gasp of pain. My stomach rolls over and over, an acrobatic show in my stomach, before I get sick on the floor. The capital lady runs off to get an avox, Haymitch remains unaffected. Willow rushes up beside me and helps me up to my room. She stays with me all night, trying to help me. She's almost like a big sister for me.

I wake up crying lightly, with Willow holding my hand trying to comfort me, but I don't recognize her through my fevered state. "Mama." I let out a strangled call, before succobing to more darkness. Her fingers asked softly through my hair, singing her gentle lullaby.

The next morning I make my way down to the training room leaning heavily on my "sister." We avoid the stares of others as I take on my own weight. I sag noticeably, but hope for the best. I sit down at the knot-tying station with Willow, but insist she move on without me. I am better off here sitting down, pretending to be productive. She comes back after every station she tries to check up on me.

At lunch we make our way to a private table. I don't eat much, but I pretend to be enjoying a thick broth. The careers sit together looking as if they've known each other for years. They seem to be joking and laughing, but if you listen closely you can hear battle tactics being thrown around. I gulp. They won't be easy to defeat. Diamond the girl from District 1 flirts and giggles, but I can see through to a ruthless killer. Carter from District 2 was intently staring at the weapons across the room.

The afternoon passes uneventfully. We walk back up to our floor, once out of sight I can lean on Willow again. She takes my burden gracefully. I fall down on the couch, curling in on myself, while the others talk over dinner. I avoid food and find myself quite grateful of the fact that I could no longer smell, or I think I might lose my lunch from the smell. I listen to the others talking after hearing my name. "How are they going to get him to stand long enough for the 60 second countdown?" Willow asks. "We just hope he feels better by then." Haymitch responds. I fall asleep grateful for the rest.

####################################################################

Today is the day our designers meet us. I follow the avox girl to the chamber. I am told to lie down by one of my crew and they get to work. They talk the whole time and it makes my head spin. My designer, Ace, walks in and exams me. He takes my measurements and leaves. He doesn't say a word. I really hope that the outfits for the chariot parade will be alright. District 12 almost always wears skimpy mining costumes. They are so awful. I've always wanted out tributes to come out flaming like the coal we mine. TCan't you imagine that. It sure would earn sponsors. I'm sure of it. But, low and behold, another mining costume.

####################################################################

I work at the fire starting station today. Willow learns to throw knives. I try desperately not to have a coughing fit. Willow learns archery. I try to hold my stomach. Willow lifts weights. I can tell that the careers have an eye on her. I don't want her to join them or they'll turn on her first. I make it through lunch, but nearly pass out in the afternoon when someone bursts a sack of fake blood on a dummy at a nearby station.

I skip dinner again, but my "sister" forces me to eat a little. We're both nervous for the chariot parade tomorrow. I don't want to pass out. No way will I get any sponsors if that helps me up to my room and sits by me as I doze fitfully.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cinna. We can't let you sleep in any longer." I hear a soft whisper caressing my ear. Her gentle brown curls tickle my nose. I sit up quickly, trying not to be any more of a burden on my sister as possible. She laughs and we make our way to our designers. I'm attacked by my team and forced into a horrible mining costume.

Willow and I stand beside our chariots, waiting for the call to board. A whistle blares overhead and Willow helps me into the chariot. I feel a bit dizzy and cling to the side of the chariot. District one races ahead and passes the sweeping doors, to be encompassed by cheers. The rest of the districts whiz by as I try to control my rolling stomach. I grunt and shift my weight off Willow. She smiles at me as District 12 is called forward.

The wind whips at my face. I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks because of the icy wind. I shudder and Willow takes my hand. The crowds mostly ignore us completely. District 12 has always been looked down upon. As we ride a feel a hitch in my throat. Breathing icy wind has seized up my lungs. I cough, my arm reaching up to cover my mouth. I can't stop though. I can't breath at this point. I draw my hand away gasping for breath.

My hand is covered in blood. I realize that the chariot has stopped and Willow is holding my shoulders. She's whispering in my ear, but I can't hear her through my loud, hacking coughs. I start wheezing, desperate for air. The crowd is shouting and I hear people rushing up to help me. The noises spin madly about me, swirling in a never ending torrent of noise and color. But, I make it stop. I let go. And fall into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

######################################################################

I wake to a blur of white coats and the scent of disinfectant. I raise my head to see a man standing by me. "Good to see you awake." He says free of any Capital accent. "Your friend Willow was asking about you. You are friends, right?" He asks. I nod softly, still taking in his appearance. A white coat and black under shirt. He appears friendly and welcoming. "So… Well the interviews with Caesar are today and I've been told that no matter what happens you must go."

I blink. I'm really here. This is really happening. How on Earth am I going to get any sponsors now? I don't know what to do. The doctors voice pulls me out of my reverie. "Your team will come here to get you prepped and then we will work from there.

My team rushes in fawning over me. I let them do whatever they want. I don't have the energy to stand up to them. I get dressed and they help me out to a car and we drive to the studio. I sit beside Willow and she pats my arm softly. "I'm technically not supposed to say this, but I've heard rumors that you might not have to compete." She whispers excitedly to me.

The others go forward and have their interviews, bantering with Caesar ( who is bedecked in emerald green this year). I watch as Willow leaves and has a fantastic interview. She smiles and laughs and I'm sure that she'll get some sponsors. I grit my teeth and stand as I am called forward. I collapse into the chair as soon as I reach it.

"Hello Cinna." Caesar says, with the voice of someone standing by a sickbed. "Hi." I manage to scratch out. "How are you?" He asks. "I think that you all know the answer to that one." The crowd laughs a little. "How's the Capital been treating you?" He tries to fill the dead air. "Um. Good I guess. I haven't really been awake for most of it." "Well, we've got some news for you. We've performed a vote here about putting you in the Hunger Games and…."


End file.
